The invention relates to a shifting device for a hydrodynamic-mechanical transmission for motor vehicles, the transmission including a torque converter having a turbine rotor and a pump rotor, the torque converter being followed by planetary gear means with hydraulically actuatable shift means associated with the transmission elements so as to select various speeds.
German Public Disclosure No. DE-AS 1,214,967 discloses a hydrodynamic shift gear, in particular for motor vehicles, of the above type in which the third or direct speed may be operated hydromechanically, that is, including the torque converter; purely mechanically, bypassing the torque converter; or in branched train mode, that is, transmitting power both by way of the torque converter and bypassing it, as desired. In the transmission there described, however, these three possibilities are obtainable by special shift positions of the transmission control, where the mechanical train is to be used primarily for cruising on level surfaces, and the third speed with branched train primarily for cruising on moderate grades or in heavy traffic. The choice of these shift positions for the third speed according to the service condition of the vehicle is left to the driver, who will retain it without change for the prevailing condition.